the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moon Guardian Wikia
File:covercharacters.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=The characters that make up the server can be found here. File:coverplaces.jpg|Places|link=Category:Places|linktext=See the many locales of Azeroth and Moon Guard's fanon locations. File:coverguilds.jpg|Guilds|link=Category:Guilds|linktext=Browse through the many guilds of Moon Guard. File:coverorganizations.jpg|Organizations|link=Category:Organizations|linktext=Many organizations can be found within the fanon found on the Guardian, see for yourself! Welcome to the Moon Guardian Wiki! This website is a resource for the player community of the Moon Guard - US server, a Role-Playing PvE (RP-PvE) server in the MMORPG, World of Warcraft. This wiki is used for storing information regarding characters, locations, art and various other information relative to the server and its fanon. Feel free to contribute your own fanon or character information to this wiki. :- Berenal Wiki's up! Add your stuff, I'll be porting as much as I can from the MG wiki over here over the next few days. - Berenal Article Content and Editing Any articles or edits that could be considered libelous or defamatory, or could be argued as harassment or vandalism shall not be tolerated by the admins or the community, and will be promptly dealt with. Information in an article (pages that are not stories) should be relevant and neutral. Modifying Pages Pages that are not dedicated to stories or characters may be freely modified following the above rules. Document or Character pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by an administrator. Attributing Content If your article contains a significant amount of text that you did not write yourself, you must add an attribution section to your article that credits the original source, either by name or (preferably) an external link. There's an example at the bottom of this page. A few pages were accidentally exported over during the creation of the Moon Guardian wiki. If you see a page you would like removed as permission was not granted, we will immediately take it down as you wish. We apologize in advance for the slip up. Extra-Canonical Contents The contents of this wiki are almost all extra-canonical (see: fanon) contributions by the people that maintain it. It is not intended to be used, in any way, to refute or invalidate aspects of actual canon in World of Warcraft and instead addresses areas left untouched by lore as a whole.* Discrepancies in Fanon Many articles from different fan-made extra-canonical works are to be included on this wiki. There will be times when two different accounts of fanon disagree. ''' As the wiki does not support the notion of a server canon, consider unlinked articles or different interpretations to not intermingle. As a result, it is perfectly fine to have two differing ideas on the formation of areas/lands/etc. Users are free to use/post whatever they wish to use in their own roleplay. Content use in Role-Play The wiki is to be used as a facilitation for role-play on the server, rather than the forced adherence to a server canon or a dictation of control of other's stories. As a result, everything on this wiki can be completely disregarded at the reader's discretion if they do not wish to partake within said stories. None of the content present on the wiki is intended to force others to adhere to anything they do not wish to. As a result, all content use in RP is up to the reader/wiki users. If they do not wish to use any of the content present, they are welcome to add their own and use the wiki as a medium for finding new people to interact with and share their content. Policies on Users The Moon Guardian, while a forum for the realm, is not a publicly run service. As a result, the wiki is allowed and will be enforcing policies to ensure the Guardian is used to help facilitate RP within safe environments. As a result, the wiki will not tolerate the following: *Racism/Sexism/Religious prejudice against others on the Moon Guardian or any public forum relating to the Moon Guard server. *Those found to be sexual predators (pedophiles, abusers, etc.) are not welcome. *Please refrain from using the Guardian as a platform for arguments/disagreements. While we encourage the discussion of fanon/beliefs to work towards unifying stories, the wiki is not intended to strong arm or force others to conform. Content Use Elsewhere Please read the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License and follow its articles if you intend to use content on this wiki elsewhere. Attribution '''World of Warcraft Content :World of Warcraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Blizzard or its licensors. Content featured here are works of fan fiction and are not intended as forms of copyright infringement. This site is not affiliated with Blizzard. Most canon World of Warcraft lore and imagery on Moon Guardian Wiki is adapted for fair use from Wowpedia and WowWiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Disclaimers, Policy and Layout :The Wiki's disclaimers, policy and layout were inspired by the Moon Guard wiki which was in turn inspired by the original Moon Guard Wiki, the Elder Scrolls Wiki and A Tome of Righteous Fire Wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Other Player Generated Content :Some of the player-generated content on Moon Guardian Wiki was adapted for fair use from the original Moon Guard Wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. All images and content owned by their respective holders. The Moon Guardian Wiki Project, its respective administrators assume no liability for copyrighted content. All content use assumed covered by fair use or otherwise used with permission. Contact the Wiki Administrators via email with questions, concerns or complaints. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse